Inadmissível
by Steelf
Summary: Depois daquele incidente em Aomori, tanto Shura, quanto Yukio não pareciam mais ser os mesmos. As coisas haviam mudado. Eles haviam mudado. O difícil era concordar com isso.


**Ciao persone, come stai? :)**

**Eu fiquei com tantos 'feelings' entalados depois de ler o mangá que eu TIVE que partilhá-los com alguém. E por isso resolvi escrever essa one. Portanto, leiam-na como um desabafo.** **Buona Lettura :)**

_"Tantas decepções eu já vivi_

_Aquela foi de longe a mais cruel"_

Shura se jogou na cama, colocando os braços na nuca. Olhou para o teto do seu apartamento, observando aquele branco pálido e sem graça.

O que Yukio tinha na cabeça quando propôs aquele contrato pro Hachiro?

Por mais que ela tentasse acreditar que aquilo foi um teatro, algo dentro dela dizia que havia algo mais nas intenções daquele 'quatro-olhos'. A sua precisão nas palavras, os tiros em Rin e aquela segurança ao falar dela... Tudo aquilo parecia ser mais sério do que ela imaginava.

Será que... a parte de engravidá-la também?

Shura caiu na gargalhada ao se lembrar disso. Tinha que admitir que na hora não conseguiu pensar em nada a não ser salvar os Okumura daquele língua de cobra, mas depois, pensando bem, aquela proposta do Yukio era, no mínimo, ridícula.

_"Um silêncio profundo e declarei:_

_Só não desonre o meu nome"_

Era a décima vez que lia aquela linha do relatório, mas, por mais que tentasse se concentrar, não conseguia.

Havia mais ou menos uma semana que não via Shura. Estar hospitalizado, na verdade, havia auxiliado e muito nessa distância. Ele achava melhor assim.

Como se não bastasse o Shima lhe enchendo a paciência sobre a ideia de engravidar Shura, a própria adorava importuná-lo com essa história sempre que o via. Maldita foi a hora que acabara agindo impulsivamente...

O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio na cabeça foi aquele bendito poder regenerativo, que o ajudaria a pesquisar melhor essas "chamas" que pareciam despertar dentro dele. O resto, bem, seria consequência.

Mas que mentira deslavada ele estava contando para si mesmo?

Ele sabia que a ideia de ter um filho com ela lhe passou pela cabeça e, por mais que ele tentasse fingir que isso não era "nada", no fundo, essa história rondou seus pensamentos por muitos dias.

Depois do ocorrido, tudo que ele mais desejava era que nenhum deles ousasse relembrar aqueles momentos de tensão em Aomori, mas Shura...

Ela fazia questão de perturbá-lo.

_"Você que nem me ouve até o fim"_

"Shura, cuide do Nii-san..." ; "Shura, fique de olho nele..."; "Shura, não deixe que ele faça nenhuma besteira..."

E o que ela faz? Leva ele para o meio dos ataques para ver o circo pegar fogo.

E o que ela faz? Deixa ele pegar fogo à vontade no meio do alto esquadrão da Seita Myoda.

E o que ela faz? Entrega a espada para ele assim que terminou de ler aquela bendita carta.

E o que ela faz? Tira ele da prisão que o próprio Vaticano decretou para deixá-lo lutar contra o Rei Impuro.

Shura... por que ela precisava ser tão irremediavelmente teimosa?

_"Injustamente julga por prazer"_

Além de parecer afrontá-lo descaradamente dessa forma, ainda precisava escutar as piadinhas de mau-gosto dela: "Gato assustado", "Quatro-olhos", "Garanhão".

Ultimamente, ela vinha com umas conversas estranhas sobre como "Rin tem ótimas qualidades para ser um exorcista, enquanto você é o tipo que vira de lado" ou "Tente se abrir" e ainda " Você gosta da Shiemi", sem falar da tradicional e usual frase que ela adorava: "Quinze anos e parece um velho resmungão por dentro"...

Yukio escorregou no leito do hospital, deslizando as costas com dificuldade pelo travesseiro e jogando a cabeça nele.

Ah, ele estava cansado disso.

_"Perceba que não tem como saber_

_São só os seus palpites na sua mão"_

Naquele momento em que percebeu o que o demônio estava planejando fazer, foi que se deu conta de que ela estava habituada a ver Yukio como uma criança. Mas ele não era mais. Ele havia crescido e Shura se esqueceu disso.

Como aquele dia na praia em que ela o desafiou.

Depois de intimidá-lo a passar protetor solar nela e chamá-lo de "gato assustado", Shura esperava o mesmo silêncio e indiferença dele, mas, ao contrário das ações costumeiras, Yukio sorriu, dizendo que ela tinha razão, espalhando o protetor nas mãos. E teve a ousadia de vir pra cima dela! Se ela não o tivesse repelido... nem saberia dizer o que poderia ter acontecido.

E naquele dia em que ele falou do seu cabelo?

"Combina com você", foi o que ele disse, após ter seu cabelo decepado por sua própria espada e ele ter ficado curtinho.

"Você quer dizer que parece de garoto, né?", ela provocou, porque sinceramente, achou que ele estava implicando mais uma vez, como geralmente faz.

"Não, apenas que ficou bonito", Yukio soltou simplesmente, deixando-a sem graça. Espera, como assim ele a havia deixado sem graça? Ela resolveu brincar, tamanha a surpresa que teve com aquele comentário.

E o do uniforme escolar?

"Eu ouvi que você se vestiu de mulher na sua missão ontem, Yukio...", ela alfinetou quando estavam dentro da sala dos retratos.

"Vejo que você está vestida como uma também, Shura", completou com sua habitual voz empostada, olhando para a saia pregueada e a blusa social que ela usava naquela ocasião.

...

Naquele dia em que ela disse: "Eu vou morrer em breve", ele achou que fosse alguma piadinha de mau gosto, onde depois de alguns segundos se divertindo com a cara de assustado que ele fez, ela se levantasse e gritasse: "Peguei você, quatro olhos!". Mas isso não veio. Nem as gargalhadas, nem algum tipo de comentário "a la Shura".

Ela continuou silenciosa e séria. De uma forma que ele nunca havia visto antes.

Quando a viu sendo arrastada por aquele demônio infernal para dentro do lago, ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

Aquela imbecil... o que ela estava tentando fazer? Matá-lo do coração?

Depois de terem quase exterminado Hachiro, Yukio esperava qualquer coisa dela como uma voadora ou uma briga de rua onde os dois saíssem rolando pela neve e terminassem quase mortos. Mas, ao invés disso, ela o agarrou pelo pescoço junto com Rin e o agradeceu. Ela encostou sua cabeça no pesado casaco de exorcista dele e soltou um suspiro profundo.

Definitivamente, aquela não era a Shura. Ou... aquela não era a Shura que ele achava que conhecia.

_"Sou mais do que o seu olho pode ver"_

Até aquele dia, Yukio, para ela, era aquele garotinho assustado e medroso que ela havia conhecido há sete anos atrás quando Shiro lhe pediu para ficar de olho nele.

Até aquele dia, Shura, para ele, era aquela mulher bêbada e irresponsável que ele havia conhecido há sete anos atrás quando seu pai lhe disse para que ela ficasse de olho nele.

Mas, depois daquele dia...

"_Será que eu já posso enlouquecer"_

Yukio tirou os óculos, colocando o braço sobre os olhos e soltou um suspiro.

"_Ou devo apenas sorrir?"_

Shura soltou um sorriso bobo sem perceber.

"_Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer_

_Pra você admitir"_

Ele se levantou rapidamente, sentindo suas costelas arderem no movimento. Respirou fundo, pegando novamente os óculos e retornando ao relatório que havia deixado sobre ele esse tempo todo. Por mais que nesses últimos dias perdesse mais tempo pensando em Shura do que dormindo, Yukio sabia que tudo isso não passava de besteira e que não deveria se ater a isso.

"_Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber..."_

Aquela escola estava simplesmente um porre sem a presença dele. Não era a mesma coisa importunar o Rin. Ele achava graça de tudo. Diferente de Yukio. Além disso, ter que dar as aulas do "quatro olhos" era simplesmente entediante.

_"Que você me adora"_

Existiam coisas muito mais importantes e perigosas acontecendo no Japão e no mundo do que o novo corte de cabelo da ruiva. Ou sua aparente mudança de personalidade. Ou o jeito que ela ficava olhando para ele nas suas últimas visitas. Ou ainda o quanto ela fica bonita naquele uniforme colegial.

_"Que você me adora"_

Ela... estava sentindo falta...

De chegar naquele quarto e o encontrar sentado na escrivaninha lendo os relatórios. Ou corrigindo as provas. Ou... sei lá, fazendo qualquer coisa relacionado à leitura ou à trabalho. Porque é o que ele sempre fazia.

De vê-lo olhá-la por cima do óculos e ajeitá-los logo depois para enxergar bem.

De perceber que ele tenta ignorá-la para trabalhar, mas basta que ela o encare indiscretamente para roubar sua atenção.

De fazê-lo tirar a lata de bebida da sua mão quando ela aparece bebendo de manhã.

"_Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer_

_Pra você admitir"_

Mas que sentimentalismo barato era esse que ela estava tendo? É claro que ela sentia mesmo falta de ter alguém para encher a paciência como Yukio.

E que pensamentos ridículos eram esses? É óbvio que ter o portão de Gehenna quase se abrindo em pleno Japão é mais importante do que Shura Kirigakure.

_"Que você me adora"_

**Bem, depois de ver o anime e ler todos os capítulos disponíveis, só restava uma coisa: escrever uma fic! kkkk**

**Brincadeiras à parte, espero que tenham gostado. Partilhem seus feelings comigo nas reviews :}**

**A música escolhida como tema para ela é essa: https//watch?v=66PrK9b_WD8**

**Espero não ser presa xD**

**Bacione**


End file.
